Shinichi's Voice (One-Shot)
by PhantomDetective
Summary: While on a case, Conan gets seriously injured and has to be taken to the hospital..


He was lying in a pool his own blood..Ran couldn't believe what had just happened. She looked up at the man who had just shot at them. "You bastard!" Heiji yelled and ran up hitting the gun out his hand. The gun fell a few feet away. Heiji grabbed him by his collar, "Don't think you're going to get away so easily..." Heiji held on to him as he called the police and an ambulance. After the phone call he looked over at where Ran and Conan were. Ran was crying her eyes out and she sat hugging Conan's limp body in her arm. Hoping with all her heart he would survive-just like every other time he's done something so reckless.

The police arrived and they cuffed the man, as drove off as the ambulance arrived. The paramedics got Conan on a stretcher and put him in the back, Heiji and Ran followed. During the ride to the hospital, Ran stayed focoused on the heart rate monitor. Conan only let out small breaths, his heart rate was dangousrly low.

Once they got to the hospital and by the time Conan was able to be seen for medical attention it was too late. He had passed away. Ran stayed with him the whole time, she couldn't stop crying. She just lost the one person who kept her hopefull for Shinichi's return.

Heiji walked into the room. "Hey, nee-chan. The old man is looking for you." He stood there waiting for a response. Heiji walked over and shook her.  
"Hey! You can't stay in this place forever ya know!" He helped her up. "I'll walk ya out.." Ran was silent the whole time. Even in the car ride home with her dad, she didn't say a thing. The only thing going through Ran's head was a replay of what she had just experienced.

_ It was a simple case..._ She thought to herself. Heiji had her, Kogoro, and Officer Takagi keep an eye on the three suspects. _If only...if only I hadn't been the one following the murderer..he only died because..he tried to save me._

Her dad tapped her shoulder. "Ran, we're home." She wasn't even paying attention. Ran looked up and saw they were back. She got out of the car and went ahead inside. Kogoro sighed and followed her in.

Ran had went straight to her room. She was on the verge of tears once again from thinking of Conan. Ran grabbed her phone and scrolled through the contacts. She stopped at Shinichi's number. _Maybe..maybe he can cheer me up. I just hope he answers._

Ran hit enter and the dial tone sounded. It rang, and rang, and rang, but no answer. She figured he must of been asleep. It _was_ kind of late. Ran figured she'd go to bed but was interrupted by a knock at her door. "Ran?" She got up to open the door.

"Dad..? What is it?" She asked. Kogoro hands her a tape."I was going through the br-Conan's things and found this. It..it has your name on it." Ran took the tape from her father. He left and she closed the door. She sat on her bed and looked at the tape for awhile. Deciding if she should watch now or in the morning.

She got up and went to the TV, putting the tape in. _Might as well watch it now...not like anything's happening tomorrow.._ She thought as the video loaded.

It was Shinichi. Ran was shocked, _What could a video of him be doing with Conan's stuff?_ Just as she thought that he spoke.

_"Hey, Ran. I bet finding this in Conan's things was strange huh? Well...it being found must mean that he...that **I** must be dead."_ He sighed. _"I'm...I'm sorry I never told you...that I was him...I wanted to protect you."_

Ran felt furious at first, but then she just teared up again. Conan was Shinichi the whole time. She figured it out many times but he just made her doubt herself. _Protect me? But from what?_

_"I'm sure you remember that day at TropicalLand, right? When I had ran off...that was because I went after those two men in black from the rollercoaster case." _He looked into the camera, and seemed to be making eye contact with Ran. She noticed his eyes looked like they were tearing up. They were. Shinichi was thinking of everything he wanted to say and stronghad /strongto say. Hoping with all his strength that a day would never come where Ran had to watch this video.

_"This was my first mistake. I tried my best to not get noticed, but failed. One of them knocked me out from behind. They gave me this poison...I thought for sure I would of died there. But what do you know? I woke up as a kid again."_ He laughed halfheartedly.

_"I bet you're having trouble believing most of this. I guarantee, though, you will by the end ..."_ Shinichi's voice seemed to trail off. He was silent for awhile.

_"My...My second mistake is...not having enough faith in you...If I told you from the beginning...Who knows how things would of turned out?"_ He looked to his side and grabbed something.

_"Oh yeah, and there's this."_ Shinichi held up a rad bow-tie to his face. _"This is one of Dr. Agasa's inventions for me."_ He said in Conan's voice. He smiled and put it down. _"He made me a lot of things to help while stuck as Conan. I was grateful, but what I **really** wanted was an antidote. A permanent one. We were only able to make one that'll last 24 hours, max.."_

Ran paused the video there. _So this was how he was able to fool me? How much more gullible can I get...?_ She wiped away tears before they could fall. The video was about half finished, so Ran decided to finish the rest and then finally sleep.

Shinichi rambled on and on about what's happened. Just trying to prove more he was Conan all along. At the last 10 minutes of the video Shinichi trailed off again.

_"I'm just glad I was able to tell you how I felt...but at the same time I wish I could of still been with you, not as Conan, but actually be with you"_ Shinichi suddenly grabbed his chest. _"Again...I'm sorry..."_ He fell to his knees, coughing. Ran could hear Dr. Agasa calling to him from across the room.

"I'm glad though...I bet I died saving you huh?" He looked into the camera."I love you, Ran." Shinichi fell over from the pain of the antidote. The camera fell over and happen to record as he once again became Conan once again.


End file.
